Mission : Un Gâteau pour Papa
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et Ginny a prévu de cuisiner le gâteau avec ses trois enfants. Mais elle se rendra très vite compte que le chocolat n'est pas très bon pour l'hyperactivité des jeunes enfants. Et ce, même bien avant d'être mangé. L'après-midi s'annonce chargé.


─ C'est bon les enfants, vous pouvez y aller, soupira Ginny.

Les cris de joie et les grincements des chaises contre le dallage accompagnèrent la sortie de table des jeunes Potter. La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et se frotta les tempes. Elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde mais ils leur arrivait d'être tout bonnement épuisants. D'un coup de baguette, elle lança le nettoyage de la vaisselle puis se leva pour se préparer un café.

Elle regarda le liquide sombre couler lentement dans sa tasse en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas gardé la surprise pour l'activité prévue pour cet après-midi. Ses enfants n'en auraient été que plus ravis et elle n'aurait pas eu à gérer leur excitation toute la matinée. Elle saisit sa boisson enfin prête et s'empressa d'en avaler une gorgée. Le liquide bouillant lui brûla la langue, lui arrachant une grimace. Puis elle sourit. C'était comme ça qu'elle préférait son café, bien trop chaud.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre des pas derrière elle qu'elle sentit un de ses enfants l'enlacer sans aucune douceur. Elle retint son souffle un instant en attendant que les remous dans sa tasse se soient calmés l'assurant que le contenu de son mug ne finirait pas au sol. Puis elle baissa les yeux pour voir Lily, ses deux petits bras autour de ses jambes et un sourire innocent sur le visage.

─ Quand est-ce qu'on commence, Maman ? demanda la petite.

─ Dans un peu moins de trois heures, ma Lily, je vous ai dit à 16h.

─ C'est long comment trois heures ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se baissait pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras tandis que ses fils entraient en courant dans la cuisine.

Il était très vite apparu à Ginny que certaines notions du monde des adultes étaient très obscures pour les enfants. L'argent et le temps étaient les plus flagrantes. Alors, pour enseigner à ses enfants l'idée de durée ou de valeur, elle avait mis en place un système de mesure qu'ils comprenaient.

─ C'est long comme de regarder Peter Pan et le Roi Lion, lui répondit-elle.

─ Oh oui, Peter Pan ! s'exclama James. C'est mon préféré !

─ On peut le regarder, Maman ? demanda Albus avec ce petit air qu'il savait très utile pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ses parents.

─ Oh oui ! Et le Roi Lion aussi ! ajouta Lily en sautant des bras de sa mère pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

─ Oui, bien sûr. Allez montez.

Les trois enfants quittèrent alors la cuisine en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la salle de jeu qui leur avait été aménagée au troisième étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la tolérance avait été le mot d'ordre pour toute la société sorcière. Les idéaux de pureté sanguine et la haine qui en avait découlé avait mené le monde sorcier dans une période terriblement sombre où des centaines de personnes avaient perdu a vie. Le traumatisme avait été immense et dans certaines familles la guerre et ses conséquences étaient toujours un sujet tabou. Toujours est-il que dans une volonté d'intégration des sorciers nés-moldus dans la société, celle-ci s'était intéressée à la culture moldue et de nombreuses adaptations de leur technologie avaient vu le jour. C'est ainsi que des appareils ressemblant au téléphones portables ou à la télévision avaient rejoint le quotidien des sorciers. Il avait fallu des années aux sorciers pour adapter la technologie moldue à leur monde sans électricité mais désormais, les plus jeunes avaient accès aux classiques moldus comme ceux de l'américain Disney.

Ginny rejoignit ses enfants au bas de l'escalier. James et Albus avaient déjà gravi les premières marches mais la petite Lily attendait patiemment sa mère pour monter. Elle saisit la main de sa fille et l'aida à monter les marches, observant chacun de ses pas alors qu'elle posait un pied sur la marche, puis l'autre, avant d'entamer l'ascension de la marche suivante.

─ Mais James ! s'exclama Albus un peu plus haut. Arrête de me pousser.

─ Mais je ne te pousse pas, je t'aide à monter, lui répondit ce dernier.

Les deux mains sur les fesses de son petit frère debout sur la marche du dessus, James semblait pousser de toutes ses forces pour forcer celui-ci à se dépêcher.

─ James, laisse ton frère tranquille, intervint Ginny.

Le petit garçon obéit sans rechigner et doubla son frère en courant. Albus sembla hésiter un moment à l'imiter mais renonça, se rappelant comment il avait dévalé les cinq dernières marches sur les fesses la veille.

L'ascension jusqu'au troisième pallier dura encore quelques minutes mais se déroula sans incident.

Les trois enfants s'installèrent dans le canapé en face du grand mur blanc pendant que Ginny ensorcelait le projecteur.

C'était le moyen le plus simple qui avait été trouvé par les ingénieurs sorciers : un projecteur ensorcelé pour mémoriser des films à projeter contre un mur blanc. Lorsque l'invention avait été mise au point, Harry avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement d'en faire entrer une chez lui, rappelant à son épouse la mauvaise influence que la télévision avait eu sur son cousin Dudley. Il avait finalement accepté lorsque les chercheurs avaient annoncé qu'il leur serait sans doute impossible de diffuser un jour des émissions en direct sur la télévision sorcière, déclarant qu'elle ne permettrait que de diffuser des films enregistrés.

Le générique démarra et pendant une dizaine de secondes, on n'entendit plus que la musique film alors que le château sur fond bleu apparaissait sur le mur. Elle redescendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans le bureau. Elle devait se mettre à la rédaction d'un article et ces trois heures où les enfants seraient devant leurs films seraient largement suffisantes.

C'était un article que son supérieur lui avait demandé sur la nouvelle étoile du Quidditch professionnel, la jeune Olivia Clyde. La jeune fille avait été repérée lors du match de la final de la coupe de Poudlard. Pourtant, à l'époque elle n'était qu'en sixième année et les recruteurs étaient venus dans l'espoir de dénicher un jeune talent pour la saison suivante. Elle avait mené avec brio l'équipe de Serdaigle jusqu'à la victoire, détournant tous les regards des professionnels sur elle. Ils lui avaient promis d'être présents à tous ses matchs de sa dernière année, et elle les en avait simplement remercié.

L'année suivante, tous avaient été au rendez-vous, même les recruteurs des plus grandes équipes. Match après match elle avait guidé son équipe vers la victoire, faisant preuve d'un talent incontestable comme capitaine et marquant des buts avec une agilité et une finesse rarement égalées. Sans surprise, quelques jours après ses ASPICs la jeune fille avait reçu de très nombreuses propositions d'entrée dans des équipes professionnelles, certaines lui assurant même un poste de titulaire dès la première année. Mais contre toute attente, elle les avait refusées. Les Tornades de Tutshill, les Harpies de Holyhead, elle les avait tous remerciés avant de refuser. Même les Faucons de Falmouth qui n'avaient pas accueilli de femmes dans leur équipe depuis presque dix ans. Ses nombreux refus avaient été sur toutes les lèvres.

Et puis elle avait finalement accepté la proposition de Cannons de Chudley, sautant littéralement sur l'occasion avant d'avouer qu'elle avait toujours soutenu l'équipe et que son plus grand rêve était de l'intégrer.

Ginny avait déjà parlé dans plusieurs articles de la jeune joueuse mais dans son nouveau papier elle devait plutôt analyser les chances des Cannons d'enfin remporter la Coupe avec une joueuse comme Olivia Clyde dans leur équipe.

Elle réunit ses brouillons et entreprit de rédiger son article.

─ Mais James ! Pousse-toi, on voit plus rien !

Ginny soupira et se remit au travail.

─ Mamaaaaaaaaaan !

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément se répétant qu'elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout, que les assommer ne ferait que la rendre malheureuse.

Elle se leva finalement de son siège sur lequel elle avait été assise à peine quelques minutes et remonta. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle alors que James luttait contre son frère qui tentait de le faire se rasseoir sur le petit canapé.

Lily, elle, se tortillait pour essayer de voir le film qui passait toujours.

─ C'est James ! s'écria Albus en relâchent son frère qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il ne veut pas s'asseoir, il se met devant le film, on voit plus rien !

─ C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! répondit le plus grand sur le même ton. Tu voyais très bien, t'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai dit que j'étais Peter Pan et toi t'es juste Jean !

─ Mais poussez-vous je vois plus rien ! s'exclama Lily en sautillant sur le canapé.

─ Tu mens, répondit Albus, on avait dit que Peter Pan c'était moi et toi t'étais le capitaine Crochet !

─ Il est nul le capitaine Crochet, il sait même pas voler !

─ STOP !

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et les trois enfants levèrent les yeux vers leur mère. Les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée. Lily arrêta de sauter et se laissa lourdement tomber sur les fesses, se rasseyant sur le canapé.

─ Ca suffit, vous me fatiguez. Vous allez vous asseoir bien sagement et regarder le film, je ne veux plus rien entendre.

─ Mais Maman, intervint Albus, on s'ennuie.

─ C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai mis le film, lui répondit-elle alors qu'ils se rasseyaient avec une lenteur démesurée.

─ Mais nous on veut faire le gâteau ! s'exclama Lily.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent à grands renforts de mouvements de tête et Ginny s'avoua vaincue.

─ Très bien, leur dit-elle en soupirant, allez mettre vos tabliers.

Les trois garnements se ruèrent dans l'escalier en criant. Lentement Ginny les rejoint. James, plus à l'aise que les autres, descendit en courant, allant même jusqu'à sauter la dernière marche en arrivant au pallier. Albus, lui, descendit l'escalier le plus vite possible sans pour autant oser courir comme son frère. Il sauta pourtant la dernière marche luis aussi. Enfin, la petite Lily descendait tant bien que mal sur les fesses, se laissant parfois tomber lourdement sur la marche inférieure.

Ginny attrapa sa fille et la porta jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle envoya ses enfants se laver les mains et leur demanda d'enfiler leurs tabliers tandis qu'elle préparait les ingrédients. Elle sortit la farine, le sucre et le chocolat du placard puis les œufs et le beurre du réfrigérateur. Elle se retourna vers ses enfants pour démarrer et éclata de rire.

Les trois petits garnements avaient enfilé les tabliers que leur grand-mère Molly leur avait fait, chacun portant son initiale sur son tablier de couleur. Mais le plus amusant c'était que tous trois s'étaient alignés par ordre de taille et se tenaient droits comme des i en faisant le salut militaire. Au grand sourire qu'il arborait, Ginny comprit que l'idée venait de son aîné.

─ Repos soldats, leur dit-elle avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse de James. On est partis ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Les cris de joie qui retentirent lui indiquèrent que les trois enfants étaient prêts.

─ Très bien, reprit-elle, James, tu te chargeras de nous lire la recette et Al et Lily prépareront le gâteau.

─ Mais moi aussi je veux faire le gâteau ! s'exclama-t-il.

─ Tu feras le glaçage, lui dit-elle plus bas avec un clin d'œil.

Le regard du petit garçon s'éclaira et il alla s'installer à la table avec le livre de recettes.

─ Alors, commença-t-il, « pré… préchauf…préchauffez le four à … 180° ».

Ginny souleva Albus du sol et la porta jusqu'au four où le petit garçon fit tourner la molette jusqu'à atteindre les 180°. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir étudié tant que cela avec sa mère étant petite mais maintenant qu'elle était mère à son tour, elle se rendait compte que les activités comme la pâtisserie étaient l'occasion pour elle de faire travailler ses enfants, James à la lecture, Albus et Lily avec les chiffres.

─ Fait ! s'exclama Albus alors que sa mère le reposait au sol.

James acquiesça et reprit sa lecture.

─ « Faites fondre le chocolat dans une casse… casserole ? »

─ Oui, oui, c'est très bien mon chéri, commenta Ginny, continue.

─ « Dans une casserole avec un peu d'eau ».

Perchée sur son petit tabouret, Lily attrapa la casserole et y mit un fond d'eau. Aidée d'Albus, ils cassèrent ensemble les 200 grammes de chocolat en petits carrés. Une fois fait, Ginny prit la casserole et la posa sur le feu tandis que ses deux plus jeunes se léchaient déjà les doigts et ramassaient les miettes de chocolat.

Pendant que le chocolat fondait lentement sur un feu doux, Albus et Lily mesurèrent avec attention les 125 grammes de farine et de beurre. Lorsque l'odeur délicieuse du chocolat fondu emplit la cuisine, Ginny coupa le feu sous la casserole et fit fondre le beurre dans un verre d'un coup de baguette.

Suivant à la lettre les instructions de son grand frère, Lily versa lentement le beurre puis la farine dans le chocolat, tandis qu'Albus mélangeait avec précautions. Bien vite, les petits bras d'Albus le firent souffrir et il demanda à être remplacé. Alors chacun leur tour, Lily puis James prirent la relève. Enfin, Ginny finit de mélanger le tout et y ajouta un demi sachet de levure.

James retourna s'asseoir devant son livre de cuisine et reprit sa lecture.

─ « Préparez une… mousse avec les jaunes… d'eu… d'œufs, le sucre et un peu d'eau. »

La séparation des blancs et des jaunes fut une tâche bien plus ardue mais Lily et Albus étaient tellement concentrés sur leur travail que finalement tout se passa sans encombre. Les blancs furent mis dans un bol dans un coin et les jaunes dans un autre. Albus ajouta lentement les 250 grammes de sucre aux jaunes pendant que Lily touillait avec difficulté la préparation. Ginny prit ensuite le fouet et mélangea à son tour, ajoutant un peu d'eau pour rendre le mélange plus homogène.

─ Ca y est James, lui dit Lily, on fait quoi maintenant ?

─ Alors, il est écrit que vous devez mélanger la préparation avec celle au chocolat.

Lily tint la casserole à deux mains tandis que son frère faisait couler le mélange aux œufs dedans, Ginny lui tenant le plat. Lorsqu'il fut ajouté, aucun des trois enfants ne se proposa pour mélanger le tout.

─ Et bien, s'étonna Ginny, je croyais que vous vouliez faire de la pâtisserie.

─ Oui, casser les œufs ou mettre la farine c'est marrant, lui répondit Albus, mais touiller ça fait mal au bras.

─ Oui, j'ai les bras tout mous maintenant ! s'exclama Lily en secouant les bras comme une poupée de chiffon, faisant éclater sa mère de rire.

Alors Ginny se chargea de mélanger la pâte.

─ Normalement, il reste une dernière étape pas très marrante avant mettre le gâteau au four. Je vais m'en occuper pendant que vous chemiserez le plat.

─ Pendant qu'on quoi ? demanda James l'air perplexe.

─ Les plats portent des chemises ? s'étonna Lily.

Ginny sourit à ses enfants avant de leur expliquer que chemiser un plat signifiait le beurrer puis y ajouter un peu de farine pour éviter que le gâteau ne colle.

Pendant que les trois petits trempaient leurs mains dans le beurre et s'amusaient à l'étaler partout sur le plat en forme de cœur, Ginny battit les blancs en neige bien ferme grâce à sa baguette. Lorsque ceci fut fait, elle incorpora lentement les blancs dans le reste de la préparation comme elle l'aurait fait pour faire une mousse au chocolat.

Et puis ils purent verser l'appareil dans le plat et le mettre au four.

─ On doit attendre combien de temps maintenant ? demanda Albus en se léchant les doigts.

─ Le gâteau doit cuir entre 30 et 40 minutes mais de toute façon on ne le mangera pas avant ce soir.

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent mais ne levèrent pas le nez de leur chocolat. Lily avait réussi à obtenir la cuillère en bois et la léchait avec application s'étalant soigneusement du chocolat sur son petit nez. Les garçons, eux, s'occupaient du bol dans lequel ils avaient préparé le gâteau, ramassant les restes de pâte du bout des doigts, espérant silencieusement en récupérer un peu plus que l'autre. Lorsqu'Albus en récolta une grosse noix sur son index, James fronça les sourcils et utilisa le plat de sa main pour en récupérer en maximum. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne dit rien se souvenant à quel point elle-même aimait nettoyer les plats couverts de chocolat étant enfant. Et avec si frères, il était souvent difficile d'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle ne les priverait sûrement pas pour si peu.

Après un bon quart d'heure de dégustation de pâte à gâteau, Ginny envoya ses enfants se nettoyer dans un immense bazar. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda donner du chocolat à ses enfants était vraiment une bonne idée, il semblait plutôt accroître leur hyperactivité. Lorsqu'enfin les enfants furent propres, elle les remit devant leur film.

La délicieuse odeur de gâteau au chocolat embaumait la maison lorsque Ginny revint chercher James pour terminer la préparation du gâteau. Elle avait préparé avec soin le glaçage au chocolat et avait prévu que son aîné l'aide à finir décorer le gâteau.

Vers 19h, Harry revint du travail. Il sortit de la cheminée et épousseta la poussière qui s'était déposé sur son costume. Il accrocha sa veste à la patère de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon d'où s'élevaient les voix de ses enfants. Il poussa la porte et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Assise dans le canapé, Ginny lisait une histoire à Lily. De temps à autres, la petite fille interrompait sa mère, posant des questions sur tel ou tel point ou commentant les illustrations. A leurs pieds, James était couché sur le ventre, son menton posé sur ses mains. face à lui s'étendait le plateau d'un jeu d'échec. Assis de l'autre coté, Albus écoutait avec attention les explications de son frère sur le jeu d'échecs. Le petit garçon n'y était pas étranger, mais le goût des échecs était quelque chose qui réunissait souvent les deux frères.

Harry passa derrière le canapé, caressant au passage les cheveux de sa femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

─ Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et elle le sentit sourire.

La petite Lily se mit debout sur le canapé et sauta dans les bras de son père, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son cou et lui souhaitant à son tour un joyeux anniversaire. Très vite, les deux petits garçons furent eux aussi près de leur père, le serrant entre leurs petits bras.

Harry les remercia et les embrassa tous un par un avant de les envoyer se laver les mains pour le dîner.

─ Ils ont l'air d'avoir été sages, dit-il à son épouse en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Elle referma le livre de contes sur ses genoux et le fixa l'air réprobateur.

─ Pas du tout, répondit-elle doucement, feignant l'agacement, ils ont été de vrais petits monstres.

Harry ne masqua pas sa surprise et cela la fit rire.

─ Non, bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle, ils ont été très gentils. Un peu agités mais très gentils.

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre ses petits anges dans un tel état. Pourtant moins d'une demi heure plus tard, il comprit aux cris excités et plein de fierté de ses enfants que la journée avait été agitée. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. En effet, sous ses yeux reposait e plus beau gâteau d'anniversaire qu'on lui ait offert, plus beau que celui d'Hagrid qui avait pourtant été le tout premier et même encore plus que celui en forme de Vif d'Or que Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé pour ses dix-sept ans. Celui-ci avait été cuisiné avec amour par ses trois merveilleux enfants sous la direction de sa si merveilleuse femme.

Il observa un moment l'inscription maladroite dessinée par James et qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et regretta que celui-ci ne tombât pas plus régulièrement. A coté de lui, la main posée sur son épaule, Ginny pensa avec satisfaction que bien heureusement, un an la séparait de la prochaine Mission : Gâteau pour Papa.


End file.
